


The Second Drink

by can_I_keep_you



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Pressing all the wrong buttons, little saucy, matter of perspective, mi6-cafe, mistakes happen, or all the right ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_I_keep_you/pseuds/can_I_keep_you
Summary: The last time Q had seen Tanner drinking on the job was one of the worst days of Q’s career to date. The second time proved to be a little less catastrophic.





	The Second Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for anything, especially my beloved Q and while I didn’t sign up for 007 fest I just couldn’t stop myself from writing this! It’s little and silly but hey I had fun so please be nice. Completely un-bated. As much as I wish otherwise none of these characters are mine and the image is taken directly from Mi6-cafe's Tumblr post... Enjoy!
> 
> The image I used was the first image on the top left.

 

The last time Q had seen Tanner drinking on the job was one of the worst days of Q’s career to date; Silva had made a mockery of him in front of his new branch, made him put his career – and neck – on the line for the first time and, worst of all, it had cost the life of M. Something Q still held himself responsible for if he allowed himself to dwell on it for too long. That was why he couldn’t help but to think that this time the man was being a bit melodramatic.

“Oh, for god’s sake, Bill. What did you expect?” Q could barely control the roll of his eyes as he watched the chief of staff open a beer and take a long swig, staring resolutely at the screen in front of them with his back to Q - as if avoiding Q’s gaze could change the situation. Unfortunately for both of them it couldn’t, god knew 003’s mission was as dull as it could get right now.

“I don’t know. An international emergency?” Came the man’s reply, punctuated by another drink and a hand scrubbing over his face like he could wash away the image. “Not – _that_!”

Really, Q should have tried harder to hide his smirk as he took a sip of his tea. “I’m sorry Tanner. Truly. Next time Bond shags me against the desk I’ll make sure not to be as close to your emergency contact button.”


End file.
